Little Girl in Azkaban
by Keara Jordan
Summary: This story os about a six-year-old getting stuck in Azkaban, and she goes to visit our favorite criminal. Takes place while harry is seven-years-old.
1. The little girl

**Little Girl In Azkaban**   
By: Keara Jordan

Author's Note- This is a story about: What if a young six-year-old got into Azkaban and found Sirius. She, at that time is a year younger than Harry, and it's the year 1987. She gives Sirius a good idea that will change the book's history. Hope you lot like it. This one is detected to one of my best friends Amy. Happy Birthday, I swear I'll make you happy! Just think of our three you-know-whos! ^-^ On with the story. Try to guess who the girl is before she says her name.   


Sirius was sitting in his small, cramped, quiet cell. At this time, thankfully, there were no dementors outside his cell. His stared out of the bars in his cell. At the moment he was thinking of Harry. Poor, little, seven-year-old Harry Potter, stuck with muggles who didn't love him. This isn't right, things aren't supposed to be this way. Lily and James are supposed to be alive, Harry should be with then, I should be with them, along with Moony. Peter, though no. Peter should be dead and gone from this world, so should Voldemort. Both of them dead and rotting in here not me, not Lily, not James. 

Sirius heard footsteps and glanced up. Dementors glided so they made no sound, who was this. A little girl poked her head around the bars. She had short red hair, brown eyes, freckles, and she was about six. "Hello," she said. She was very small and slipped right through the bars. She walked over and sat down in front of Sirius. 

"Where am I? Who are you?" she asked. She said this all in a sweet innocent voice that made Sirius feel horrible that she got into Azkaban. 

"I..." Sirius found it hard to talk. He hadn't done it in over six years. He cleared his throat. "I'm Sirius Black, and you're in Azkaban." 

"Oh," was the girl's reply. "I got lost with my dad at the ministry. Not a bloody clue of how I got here." 

"Who are you? How old are you? Who's your dad? Why were you at the ministry?" 

"I'm Virginia Weasley, but everyone calls me Ginny. My brother's call me Gin. I'm six, my dad is Arthur Weasley, and he was taking me to the ministry for the day. I know all about you, you killed thirteen people with a single curse, and you betrayed the Potters to You-Know-Who. You also-" 

"I DIDN'T DO THAT! I DIDN'T DO ANY OF IT!" 

"Then who did?" 

Sirius sighed, this was going to take a while. But he started, he started at Hogwarts and went from there. He told her everything of how Peter betrayed the Potter. How Peter killed all of those people, and how Peter framed him and faked his own death. Ginny sat silent through out the whole thing, nodding to edge him on. Sirius finally finished and she sighed. 

"Well then you've got to get out of here." Ginny said. 

"How, how can I get out of here?" 

"With me. You transform into a dog, you and I walk around until we find a real person. I pretend to cry, and make up a story of me and my dog being lost. You and I will both get out of here, from there I can help you find Remus Lupin, Dumbledore, and Harry. I'll help I swear and with a dad at the ministry and two brothers at Hogwarts it will be easy. Please Sirius come, I'll help I know I can!" 

"Ok, I will." Sirius transformed into a dog. Ginny walked over and slipped through the bars again. Sirius followed with no difficulty. Ginny lead the way to to huge iron gates. She pushed the gates open and walked through them Sirius still following. 

The walked through an empty hallway for fifteen minutes. Then a tall balding man with red hair ran up and hugged Ginny. He was crying as he lifted her in the air and spun her around. "Oh, my little Ginny! Where have you been?" He set her down and hugged her again. 

Ginny started to fake cry. She was very good at it. "Oh...oh...oh daddy! It was horrible, I gotted....lost...and-and-and I was in Azkaban....and if this doggie didn't find me I'd-I'd-I'd be lost still. It was so scary, and the...the doggie lead me back here." Ginny hugged her dad tightly, she gave Sirius a thumbs up behind her dad's back. 

Sirius gave a small bark. Mr. Weasley turned around, he patted Sirius on the head. "Thanks boy. Well you have no collar. Gin how'd you like him to come home with us?" 

"Oh, daddy he did have a collar. I lost it in Azkaban, but I remember it said Remus Lupin on it, the doggie's name is Padfoot." Ginny said. 

"Well Gin I know where Remus lives. I'm good friends with him so you and I can go drop off Padfoot and then go home for dinner." 

Ginny nodded, Arthur took her hand and lead her and Sirius out to a parking lot. They got into a turquoise car and drove off. Ginny and Sirius sat in the back of the car, Ginny pulled out a bar of Chocolate and gave it to Sirius, who great fully ate it. After a half an hour they arrived at a small cottage in the middle of a forest. Ginny told her dd she'd take Sirius in and she got out. Sirius jumped out and followed her to the door. 

Ginny bent down to hug him, "If you need any more help I'm here for you. Good luck with everything." She knocked on the door. A very tiered Remus Lupin answered it. "Hello sir I'm Ginny Weasley and I found your dog over here." She motioned towards Sirius. Remus paled. "I know what you're thinking. Just here him out, or you'll make the biggest mistake of you life. Good-bye sirs." 

Ginny walked away and got into the car. She waved good-bye and the car drove away. Remus looked down at Sirius, "How the bloody heck you got here I don't know. But come in and start talking before I owl the ministry." Remus turned around and went inside. Sirius followed him. 

Remus turned around wand in his hand, though it wasn't raised at Sirius. "Turn back," Remus commanded. 

Sirius did so. Remus held back a gasp as he saw how much Azkaban had changed his friend....no exfriend. "Remus hear me out before you do anything. I didn't kill Lily and James. I convinced them at the last moment to change to Peter. I thought Voldemort would come to me and leave Peter alone. But, Peter worked for him and sold the Potters to Voldemort. I tracked Peter down, he cut off his finger, transformed, blew up the street, and ran into the sewer. He left me to get framed and thrown into Azkaban. Moony, please....please believe me!" 

Remus sighed and sat down. He closed his eyes, "How did that Weasley girl get into this?" 

"Oh, that's Ginny. Well she was at the Ministry with her dad, Arthur, and she got lost. She ended up in Azkaban, she finds me, we talk, she offers to get me out of there, I accept, she talks to her dad, takes me here, and here we are." 

Remus sighed again, "I...I...I believe you Padfoot." 

"You do, Moony?" 

"Yes I do." 

Sirius ran forward and hugged Moony. "Padfoot, let's go to Dumbledore." 

"No, wait I want to see Harry. Where is he?" 

"With his Aunt and Uncle, at number four Privet Drive." 

"Let's go." Before Remus knew it Sirius was dragging him through the streets to Privet Drive. 

***$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*** ****

After two hours of walking they arrived outside the Dursley's house, just as a little boy ran out of it. A man came to the door. "Stay out here until I see fit to let you back in," the man yelled. He slammed the door in the little boy's face. The boy sat down on the front steps. He shivered, no wonder. It was about 50 degrees out, and it was the middle of winter. 

Sirius looked at Remus, they were hiding in the bushes by the steps. "He looks just like James," Sirius said. 

Remus nodded, "But with Lily's eyes." 

"I'll be right back," Sirius said, and before Remus could do anything a large black dog started towards to boy. 

The dog stopped next to the boy, now to be known as Harry Potter. Sirius barked. Harry jumped and looked over. He smiled and patted Sirius on the head. "Hey, there boy. What are you doing out here?" Harry reached into his pocket, he pulled out a piece of chicken. Harry held it out to Sirius. 

Sirius shook his head. Harry held it out again, Sirius pushed it back towards Harry. "I've already eaten, I'm not hungry." Harry held it out again, this time Sirius took it. Harry laughed. "I knew you wanted it." Harry yawned and laid down on the steps, his head on Sirius's stomach. In two minutes he was asleep. 

Remus sighed and was about to walk over when he heard someone say something, "Remus, what might you be doing here?" Remus spun around to see the speaker was Dumbledore. "Fancy seeing you, Sirius Black, and Harry Potter all in the same place." 

Remus stumbled for the right words to say but he couldn't find any. "Er...Dumbledore..Sirius he escaped Azkaban. With the help of a little girl. But he's innocent, Peter was the Potter's secret keeper not Sirius. Peter is still alive and he framed Sirius." 

Dumbledore nodded "You can explain when we get to your house. I suppose Sirius wanted to see Harry." Remus nodded. "Good, we should bring him to." Dumbledore walked over and tapped Sirius. He let out a whimper. "Sirius, why don't you grab little harry and we'll all go back to Remus's place." 

Sirius changed back, nodded and picked up Harry. Harry opened his eyes, "What's going on?" Sirius set Harry down on the ground. 

"Hey Harry. Do you remember me?" Sirius asked. "Or him," he added pointing to Moony. 

Harry looked at them back and fourth. He looked confused, he opened and closed his eyes a couple times. "You're," Harry said pointing to Sirius. "You're....er....Paaa....Paa. Pad...Padfoot. PADFOOT! Padfoot, Sirius Black! You have a flying motorcycle that you used to take me for rides on. You can turn into a big black dog, and you were a Marauder, and you're my dad's best friend." 

"Harry you remember me!" Sirius said. 

Harry nodded and looked at Remus smiling, "You're Moony. You're another Marauder, and another of my dad's friends. But you never came over a lot. You're a werewolf, you used to have a big crush on a girl named Capricorn Polaris Rezi, Sirius teased you because her initials were CPR, and you stopped wetting the bad at age 13, and-" 

Remus put a hand over Harry's mouth. "Ok, Harry I can see you remember me." Remus was turning bright red and Sirius was howling with laughter. 

"Bloody heck Remus! You stopped at 13! Harry how'd you learn about that before me?" Sirius said. 

"My dad told me," Harry replied smiling. 


	2. Lost and Found

Author's note:Ok, here's the next chapter. If you lot have any suggestions send them in. Thank you to my three first ever reviewers, Black Sparkles(thanks so much, glad you thought it was cute), Aviana(thanks for the commpliments!), and to tigerlily(thank you, I'm sure i'll continue). This chapter is for those three, thank you so much! Here's the story: 

"God you remember that!" Remus said. Harry nodded. "Well, Harry how'd you like to come back to my place?" 

"YEAH! SURE!" Harry shouted. 

Sirius laughed, "Ok, than let's go." 

"How? Harry can't apparate, what do we do?" Remus said. 

"I beleive I have some floo powder. Let's go ask the Dursleys if we may borrow their fire," Dumbledore said, everyone nodded. Sirius picked Harry up and opened the door. They all walked inside and into the living room, where all three of the Dursleys were sitting. Mr. Dursley stood up. 

"Excuse me what are you doing? I'll call the police you are breaking an entering!" Mr. Dursley roared, while his face turned purple. 

Harry cluched closer to Sirius, "He's getting mad, and when he gets mad I usually get hit." Harry whimpered. 

Sirius hugged Harry, "Don't worry kiddo(pronounced kid o), I swear I won't ever let his hurt you again." Harry looked up at Sirius, and slowly nodded his head. 

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Well, new information has come to light and Harry will be recieving some new gardians. We just had wished to inform you of this, and we ask to use your fire to take Harry to his new home." 

"Fine, take the brat! He's too much trouble anyway, it will be a miricle to get rid of that ungrateful, misbeahaving, freakish, stupid-" Mr. Dursley never got to finish. Sirius put Harry down on the floor, pulled out his wand ready to curse Mr. Dursley. 

"Sirius, don't," Dumbledore warned him. 

"He says one more word about Harry and I will," Sirius said threateningly, still pointing his wand at Mr. Dursley. Mr. Dursley slowly sat back down, a look of fear on his face as he looked at the wand. "Let's just go." Sirius added, taking Harry's hand. 

Dumbledore pulled out the floo powder, and sprinkled it into the fire. "Remus you go, I'll follow, then Harry, and finally Sirius." 

Remus nodded and knelt down by Harry, "Ok, Harry you just walk right into the fire and say 'Moony Mannor'. Then you'll show up at my house, just go into after Dumbledore, the man with the white beard ok." 

Harry nodded, and watched as Moony walked into the fire said the word and dissapeared. He then watched as Dumblesnore, or something, did then same. Padfoot nudged him foward, "Does it hurt?" 

"No, just walk right in. It's really warm, just go on. You'll go in and Moony will catch you when you come out. Then I'll come in right after you ok." Sirius said, Harry slowly nodded and walked foward. He glanced back at Padfoot, who nodded the ok. 

Harry took a deep breath and walked foward into the fire, it was oddly warm though not hot, just like Padfoot said. He tried to say the word, "Moo...Mal...ny... Mann....Mannor." Harry coughed out, it was hard to talk because all of the ashes got stuck in his mouth. But before he could do anything he was spinning out of control, he saw as tons of fire places wized past him. 

Harry's arm hit one and he tucked both his arms in tight. Finally after what seemed like forever he fell out of a fire place. Harry coughed and stood up. He was completly covered in soot from the fire, and he couldn't see a thing through his glasses. Harry took off his glasses and rubbed off the soot on his shirt, and then dusted himself off. He looked around for Moony and Dumblesnore, wait was that what Moony said his name was, oh well what was tha point they weren't here. 

Harry looked at his new surroundings, he was in a dungon from the looks of it. There were five small cells with bars on the on his left, and on his right were sets of chains. Harry turned around, there were some items that looked like tourture tools and Harry backed up. He hit something and fell over, he turned and saw a set of stairs. 

Harry shrugged and climbed up them. He now found himself in a hallway, there were windows high up and some paintings of guys who looked real mean. Harry continued down the hallway until he walked into something. "OW!" Harry shouted. 

"OW!" shouted another voice. 

"Who are you?" 

"Who are you?" 

"Where am I?" 

"What are you doing at my house?" 

"I don't know, I'm sorry I walked into you. I'm Harry Potter and I was trying to get to my friend, Moony's house, and I ended up here." 

"Oh," the other voice replied, this voice belonged to a little boy. The boy was pale with white blonde hair. "My name is....." 

Author's note- Hope you three liked this, the only way i'll continue is if some smart person tells me the name of this new little boy, and the name of his house by floo powder. Thanks for reading. ~Keara Jordan   



	3. With love, friendship, and lots of luck

Author's note: Hey, it's me Keara Jordan. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my story. I'm posting this at 10:55 on December 24 so I know I might not have everyone. But if you're not here now i'll get you later, in the next chapter. I just want everyone to know I might not have that much time to write, with the holidays and school. But every chance I get I'll try to post new things. So, happy holidays to all! ^-^ Here are my thank yous:   
Marie Potter Yes congrats on being the first with the correct answer! Thanks for the reviews! 

Black Sparkles You got it right! You were the second to gt it right! Congrats! 

Venom yes you are right! 

Mayleesa thanks so so so so much! 

sassee thanks, I'll continue!

mosum you were right and I know it wasn't that hard 

Miss Moon-it's draco and malfoy manor, and I love masrhmallows so it wouldn't be so bad but i'll continue 

Demon_Child yes you got it right, when Harry said it it came out as Malfoy Manor and that's why he's there 

AniMourner Thanks for the thumbs up, I thought it would be cute for Harry to mess up with Dumbledores name! Glad you liked it. 

twirlgirl04- yes it's malfoy,and harry ended up in that house. So many people got that right! 

Barbara Graf I'm just like you I hate the Dursleys so so so so much! 

Enid Nightshade Yes you are smart, cause you got it right! Is Argintus Draco's real middle name? 

Kylana- Thanks, I also LOVED the part about Remus wetting the bed, priceless! I do need some help, should   
Draco and Harry become friends or how should they act towards each other? 

firecat I pick you and yes you have the right answer! It's Draco at Malfoy Mannor 

Pamela  I'm glad to hear that I can at least write something with suspense, it is Malfoy as you said. 

Rachel Yep you got it! 

Pyro Spam Yes it's Draco Malfoy and Malfoy Mannor! ^-^ 

brittany Don't worry I'll write more! 

Hannah Yes that's where he is. Do you think Harry should meet up with Ginny? I think I could get Ginny back, she did get Sirius out. 

ladeda123 Yes it's Draco! I will continue! 

Livia Yes you were so smart! You(along with tons of others) got it right! Sure you can have a cookie! 

Juliana Black Don't worry mores coming! You were right too! 

Milady Capricorn You're right, cool name! Thanks so much! 

hannah  Are you a new Hannah or the one from above? Oh well Yes your right I'll continue soon! 

Pearl Namekk You're right ^-^ Thanks! 

Sophie W Yes he did, go to Malfoy Mannor. I don't realy know if the Malfoys even have a mannor. But, it seems like the kind of thing they'd have, right? 

hobojoe13 I'm so glad you liked this! Thanks for reviewing, you were right! 

Urania Thanks, I'll continue soon.Yes, it is Malfoy Mannor, glad it's funny! ^-^ 

i don't have a name  Is that possible, not having a name? Oh, well the boy is Draco and his house is Malfoy Mannor, just like you said. 

phonix_princess LOVE the name! Yes it's Malfoy, I laughed at the other names, they were funny. Hearing Draco being called Draco mouseboy! ^-^ 

Padfoot the puppy dog eyes always work on me! You are smart, it was Draco and Malfoy Mannor! I'll write more! 

As I said before if you're not here now I'll get you later. Now for everyone I need to know how Draco(as everyone guessed right!) should act. I mean should he be friends with Harry or enemys? Remember they're both seven-years-old. What do you all think? Should Ginny make a reapearance? Did Remus ever REALLY stop wetting the bed? Will Harry always now call Dumbledore, Dumblesnore? You tell me what you lot think. Thanks mates or dudes or whatever! I'll stick with mates it's more Harry Potter! Did anyone see the movie? Anyway here's your new chapter. 

"Oh," the other voice replied, this voice belonged to a little boy. The boy was pale with white blonde hair. "My name is.....Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." 

Harry laughed, "That's a funny name!" 

Draoc glared at him, "NO! It's the name of the mighty Dragon." 

"Yeah the mighty short dragon." 

"NO! The mighty powerful dragon!" 

"Yes, just like I said the might short unpowerful dragon." 

"Do you wnat me to hex you?" 

"Hex? What?" 

Draco sirked, "What the Harry Potter not knowing about magic, oh this is so priceless." 

"Magic? There's no such thing. You're being a git." 

"Am not!" 

"Are too!" 

"NOT!"   
  
"TOO!" 

"NOT!" 

"TOO!" 

"NOT!" 

This time Harry smirked, "You are not." he said vewry clamly. 

"Are too." Draco replied just as clamly. 

"Fine, you win. You are too a git just like you said." Harry said smiling. 

"HA! I told you I was right! I am too a-Hey! Wait a minute you tricked me!" 

"No, you think?" Harry said pretending to be amazed. 

*!*!*!*

Back at Moony's Mannor:(Moony doesn't really have a Mannor he's too poor. It's only what he calls it. Sorry Moony):   
Sirius was pacing back and forth, Remus was sittin on the couch with his head in his hands, and Dumbledore was...eating a lemon drop. "Where could he be?" Sirius finally shouted breaking the tension. 

Everyone was quiet. "Well," Remus started. "Technicly...anywhere in the world. For all we know he could be in America or Hong Knong or Mexico or right next door. The problem is we don't know, the other problem is where Harry is. If he ends up with say the Roshans, he'll be prefectly safe. They're a family of arours and would bring him to us after he explains he was with us. Though if he ends up at...the Malfoys...well let's say he's as good as dead. Lucias would kill Harry the instant he saw him alone and defenseless." 

Sirius groaned, "Dumbledore what can we do now?" 

Dumbledore looked deep in thought, "We wait for a sign. We won't know where Harry is until we have a sign, good or bad. While we're waiting Sirius please tell me how you got out of Azkaban and an explanation of your innocence." 

Sirius nodded and then did a double take, "What! How'd you know I was-" 

"Never mind that. Just explain." Dumbledore said. Sirius nodded and started to explain. 

*!*!*!*!* 

Meanwhile in heavan:   
"JAMES POTTER GET OVER HERE!" Lily shouted at her husban who flew over. "Honestly James, you should't be an Angel, will you please for one second stop playing pranks on Nicholas Flamel! Harry's in trouble." Lily sighed, and looked back down to earth at her baby boy. 

"What do you mean? Potters don't get in trouble." James said looking too. 

"Yes they do! How do you think we got up here? We were in trouble, and now Harry is again. He's stuck at Malfoy Mannor, and he's separated from Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore." 

"Well Sirius will find something to do, if Remus and Dumbledore don't first." 

"Oh, good God James! You are impossible!" 

"But, that's why you love me," James said kissing her quickly on the lips and then flying off again to pull some more pranks on some oter angels. Lily shook her head at her childlike husband. 

*!*!*!*!*!*!* 

Now over to the Burrow(this was for you Hannah): ^-^ 

Mr. Weasley and Ginny pulled up outside the Burrow. Mr. Weasley got out and went inside for dinner. But Ginny took a walk outside. She needed time to think. What will happen to Sirius, Remus, Harry, Peter, the world? Will Sirius ever get freed? Did she do the right thing? Was Sirius telling the truth? Was it all a lie? Where is Peter now? Little did Ginny know Peter was scampering through the grass right behind her. 

Ginny stopped at the little lake by her house. This was her favorite place in the world. Right by the lake was a huge weeping willow, with long branches, and great climbing space. There was this one place right in the middle on the base where she could crawl and lay down in comfortably. That's just what she did. 

Under here she was hidden from the world, and only she knew about this little spot where she could lay down. Ginny sighed and looked at the lake. Yes, she thought, Sirius was telling the truth. That look in his eyes told her that, and yes she did do the right thing. What was more if she could help it Sirius would be freed, and he'd live with Harry, and his friend Remus. Heck if she could she wished she could bring bakc James and Lily just for the heck of it! 

Now of coarse she couldn't do that, but if she could she would. Scabbers, or Peter to you and me, slowly crawled up to Ginny. She sat up and picked him up softly stroaking him. "You know what Scabbers? I went to Azkaban today, I meet Sirius Black. He was innocent and I helped him get out. Right now he's off to get Harry Potter, his godson, Remus Lupin, his friend, and Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. Sirius is going to tell them the truth, get freed, and then he's going out to kill Peter Pettigrew," Ginny said to Scabbers. 

"Well look at me I'm talking to a rat. Let's go get dinner, then I'll owl Sirius and see if he needs any more help. He said sometime he might stop by and visit me. I hope he does soon," Ginny stood up and walked towards the house, all the while Scabbers was trying to get away. "God Scabbers, your acting like your afraid or something." Ginny got inside and put Scabbers in his cage, and walked into the kitchen. 

Fred and George ran up to her. "What was Azkaban like?" George shouted. 

"Did you meet any criminals?" Fred inquired. 

"Or murderers?" George asked. 

"Or death eaters?" Fred questioned. 

"Or-" 

"FRED GEORGE! Leave your sister alone," Mrs Weasley shouted. She ran up and hugged Ginny. "My poor poor little baby. Oh, are you ok?" 

"Mom I'm fine. Just really hungry," Ginny replied. She was rushed into a chair and feed till bursting point. After dinner Ginny went up to her room to write Sirius a letter. 

_ Dear Padfoot,_   
_ Hey it's me Ginny Weasley. Did anything work? How are you? Do you need anything? Does Moony believe you? Do you have Harry yet? If you need anything come strait to me. My two brothers keep asking me about Azkaban, they're trouble makers. Should I tell anyone about you? Could I meet Harry maybe? That would be so cool. Hope you catch Wormtail. Good luck.___

Ginny stopped there, how should she sign it? Love, no too emotional. Sincerly, too adult. Your friend, too babyish. Oh well. 

_With love, friendship, and lots of luck,_   
_ Ginny Weasley.___

Yes that was good, Ginny thought. She tied it to Erols leg and he took off out her window. She changed into pajamas, and got into bed. 

Authors note-Ok, how'd you guys like this chapter? Tell me what you guys think about hos Draco should act or if I chould keep Ginny. What did you think of that heavan part with Lily and James? Or just whats up? Happy Holidays to all and to all a good night! ~Keara Jordan 


	4. Fire Breath, Tiger, Dragon Boy, and Scar...

Author's note: Hey, thanks to all of my GREAT GREAT GREAT reviewers! I'm SO SO SO glad you guys like this story. Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. Thanks to vmr, Black Sparkles, kitty~*, Enid Nightshade, Barbara Graf, AniMourner, Lunarian, Demon_Child, Mayleesa, Marie Potter, Lady Padfoot, Princess Ginny, Cute LiL Star Angel, Sophie W., CuteSarah, Claudia, and TIger Lily. Thanks for all of the great reviews from you guys. Special thanks to Howler Wolf Maraud and Jay Potter, who told me a MILLION and TWO times how great my stories are. THANKS SO SO SO MUCH YOU TWO! Ok, here's the new chapter. ~KEARA JORDAN   
  


At Moony's house:   
(Where Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore are) ^-^   


Sirius finished his story about his innocence and sat down. Dumbledore nodded, and appeared to be thinking very hard. Remus was in the kitchen making tea. Ever since third year Sirius knew that whenever Remus was unsure of what to do he would make tea. Sirius sighed, he himself was unsure of what to do. 

Remus walked in holding a letter. "Sirius it's for you," he said. 

Sirius, confused, stood up and took the note. He opened it and read it, when he finished he was smiling, "It's from Ginny. She said if we need help to get her. There's someone else to help us think of something. Ginny had connections at Hogwarts and the Ministry I'll owl her and tell her to come over." 

"But, she's so young!" Remus exclaimed. 

"Remus is right, though I think Miss Weasley may provide some good use," Dumbledore said speaking up. Remus sighed and got Sirius parchment, ink, and a quill. Sirius quickly scrawled a note to Ginny. 

"Remus, I need to borrow your wand," Sirius said. 

"Why?" asked Remus suspicious, last time Sirius asked to borrow his wand Remus ended up with pink and yellow striped hair for a month. 

"So, I can send this letter in an instant message to Ginny. That way she can get here faster," Sirius said in a voice that suggested it was the most obvious thing in the world. Remus very very slowly handed Sirius his wand. Sirius took it and said, "Instantio Messagestion Virginia Weasley." The little letter disappeared in a cloud of violet smoke. 

"Well what now?" Remus said. 

"We wait, and hope," Dumbledore replied, in an all-knowing voice. 

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* 

Mean while in heaven:   
(Where Lily, James, and all the other dead people's Angels are. Is James an Angel? He wasn't at school!) ^-^   


"See, Lily everything will work out fine," James reassured his wife. "Harry's a true Potter and true Potters always slip out of trouble." 

"And then true Potter's get right back into trouble," Lily replied back. "Oh, James I'm just so worried about our little baby." 

"Lily that kid ain't little, and he'll be fine. Now let's go turn Godric Gryffindor's hair pink and purple," James said happily. 

"Ain't is not a word, and no way will I play pranks on THE GODRIC GRYFFINDOR. I'd have more respect for him if I were you," Lily retaliated, sounding very stuck up. 

"Well, you just used it so it must be a word. Godric's cool about it, and you're not me so there," James stuck out his tongue at her and flew off looking for Godric Gryffindor. 

Lily sighed, "I hope you're right James. For Harry's sake, I hope you're right." 

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* 

  


Mean while at the Burrow, in a little girl's room:   
(Where Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, and EVIL TRAITOR WORMTAIL are.) :^) 

Ginny sat looking out the window for an owl. She really had no clue when the owl would come back. For all she knew that owl could come back in two months. Though Ginny had a feeling Sirius needed help and she'd wait here forever until she could help him out. 

She was about to drift off into sleep when a letter appeared in front of her, along with a cloud of violet smoke. It was addressed to her so Ginny opened it. 

_Dear Ginny,_   
_ Hey, remember me, Sirius? Well thanks for the letter, Dumbledore, Remus, and Harry all believe me. But, on our way to Remus's house, by Floo Powder, we lost Harry. We need your help now. Tell your two brother's, you know the trouble makers, about me. Have them cover-up for you, tell no one else. Come as fast as you can by Floo Powder. The name is Moony Manor. Please come fast. We really need you._

_With only our hopes,_   
_Sirius_

Ginny gasped, he did need her. She quickly changed into blue robes, and ran up to her brother Ron's room. Bill and Charlie were home for Christmas break so Fred and George spent the break in Ron's room. Ginny ran faster up the stairs and kicked open the door. She jumped on George's bed. 

"Gin, do you know the bloody time? If you don't go out and buy a watch." George said. 

"I have to tell you and Fred about what happened to me in Azkaban," Ginny gasped, short of breath from running. 

George sat right up and went over to shake Fred awake, telling him Ginny was about to tell what Azkaban was like. Though with all of the noise they woke up Ron. So soon Ron, Fred, and George were sitting on the bed across from Ginny. 

"Well, I got lost in Azkaban and I meet Sirius Black. None of you dare interrupt me! Anyway he didn't kill those people Peter Pettigrew with the wand behind his back. Peter was an animargus, a rat, and he cut off him finger, blew the street up, and ran down into the sewers as a rat. Sirius was framed and sent to Azkaban. Sirius also wasn't the Potter's secret keeper. Peter was, they switched and didn't tell anyone. Now Sirius is out, I helped him escape-" Ginny began. 

"WAIT! You little Ginny, you helped THE SIRIUS BLACK escape Azkaban!" Fred practically shouted. 

"Yes now shut-up!" Ginny practically yelled back. "Any way I need you guys to cover for me while I help out Sirius. I know he was telling the truth because Dumbledore believes him. Now will you do it?" 

"SURE!" Fred and George said in unison. 

Ron looked unsure. "You'll need more help. I'll go too." 

"Fine, let's go! See you two later," Ginny waved bye to her brothers and she and Ron went down stairs to the fire. Which is never out. Ginny stood on Ron's shoulders to reach the Floo Powder. "It's Moony Manor. Let's hold hands and go together. That way we won't get lost." 

Ron nodded and threw the powder into the fire. Ron was trying to remember the name of the place. He thought she said Malfoy Manor, he wasn't sure she had whispered it so as not to be heard. "Malfoy Manor," Ron said pulling Ginny into the fire. 

"NO RON! It's Moony-" but Ginny never finished. Before she knew it she and Ron were flying past other fire places to their new destination.   
  
  


*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* 

  
  


Mean while (again) at Malfoy Manor:   
(Where Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Lucias Malfoy ~Am I spelling that right~ and Narcissa ~I know I can't spell that~ Malfoy are)   


"OH! Potter you are so annoying!" Draco screamed at the other boy. 

"I know!" Harry said cheerfully. 

"That's it I'm getting rid of you right now," Draco said grabbing Harry's arm and leading him away. 

"Where we goin?" Harry asked sweetly. (AWWWWWW! Harry's so sweet! ^-^) 

"To my bed room," Draco replied. Man, this kid is annoying, Draco thought. The two boys got to two huge doors which Draco pushed open. The room was huge, and to Harry it looked like a jungle. Mainly because everything in it was green. Though there were some silver snakes, and in the corner there was a small fire place. 

"WOW, Dragon boy this place is so cool," Harry said, deciding to now call this Draco kid Dragon boy. 

"Thanks, scar head," Draco replied, excepting the new nick-name, and giving Harry one of his own. "Come on." He took Harry's hand and led him over to the fire place and lit a fire. Though before he could throw in the Floo Powder two things came out and rolled over to the left of himself and Harry. 

Harry and Draco looked at each other before looking at what came out of the fire. The two things got up and dusted themselves off. Harry and Draco saw that they were two kids about their age. There was a boy and a girl. 

"That kid's cute," Draco muttered to Harry. 

"I don't know. I never thought guys were cute," replied Harry just to make Draco mad. 

"Scar head you know I meant the girl," Draco said annoyed, this Potter kid was totally getting on his nerves. 

"I know. I guess she is," Harry whispered in a dreamy voice. 

Then the girl hit the boy over the head. "STUPID GIT! Now we're stuck at Malfoy Manor, of all places Malfoy Manor. It was Moony Manor! MOONY! YOU HEAR ME MOONY RON! For crying out loud Ron it was Moony not Malfoy." the girl screamed. 

"I know Ginny! Sorry, I just..er...a...um..forgot," the kid named Ron suggested. 

The girl named Ginny looked even madder then before. "Forgot, eh? Well, first let's get out of here, then, we'll help Sirius and finally when we get home I'll give you a little memory jogger." Ginny said holding up a fist. 

"MEOWWWWWWW!" Draco said. (a/n: in Draco terms- that word stands for he thinks she's hot because she stands up for herself and has a mind of her own. ^-^ FYI.) 

"Oh, let's just-" Ginny started but she turned around and saw Draco and Harry. "Ron I think we're in trouble...maybe. Who are you two?" 

"He's Dragon boy." Harry said just when Draco said, "He's Scar head." 

"Oh, cool! NICK-NAMES!" Ginny squealed. "I love nick-names they're so cool! That kid behind me is...Fire breath and I'm...Tiger." 

"I hate that name!" Ron said pouting. 

"Well too bad, you're stuck with it for life." Ginny replied. 

"Totally meowwwwwww," Draco said in an under tone to Harry, who nodded. 

"Ok, well..er...um" Draco said stuttering. "You all need to get to Moony Manor and ended up here so now I guess...I'll help you all out." 

"Thanks Dragon boy," Ginny said. Draco's cheeks turned pink. He turned around grabbed a wand and re lit the fire. Though again before he could throw in the Floo Powder someone else fell out.   


Author's note: HA HA HA! A cliff hanger! If you think you know who this mysterious-faller-outta-the-Malfoy-fireplace is please review and tell me. If I get six good reviews I promise to continue. Soon. Thanks again to all of my reviewers, read Order of the Phoenix! It's my best story, aside from this one. Hope you all liked this chapter. See you all soon.   
~Keara Jordan 


	5. WE ARE SO DEAD

**CHAPTER FIVE! ^-^**   
By: Keara Jordan

Author's Note-Hey it's me Keara again! But I think by now you might all know that all ready! ^-^ Thanks to all who reviewed chapter four! When you read the summary it says it has three chapters! IT HAS FOUR, NOW FIVE! Stupid but oh well! That's life, ain't it. Thanks to:   
Sophie W-Lucias is at home, but is not falling out of the fire. ^-^ Good guess, though. Read on to see who it is. 

* * *

  
firecat- GRACIAS! 

* * *

  
Tiger Lily Sorry not Sirius, good guess though! ^-^ 

* * *

  
vmr Thanks! 

* * *

  
Juliana lack Hold on! It's no romance yet, they're only seven. Sorry not Fred or George. ^-^Great guess though. 

* * *

  
mandy weasley Thanks you, very happy I could make someone laugh! My little brother thinks I'm not funny, shows him! 

* * *

  
GoldenFawkes I know I know! I know Harry was only a year old and can't remember that stuff! But this is fantasy and my own version of the story! Plus in my mind I think that Harry's parents died when he was four. Plus it made the story funny! 

* * *

  
Hot Shot THANKS! I love Draco too! DRACO FANS OF THE WORLD UNITE! 

* * *

  
Marie Potter You're right that Fred and George can't keep their mouths shut but it's not them! ^-^ 

* * *

  
Jay Potter NO! It's not Sirius or the twins see you in school tomorrow! I can't believe Nick read Harry Potter! One more person for me to talk to! 

* * *

  
Black Sparkles Hope you like this chapter! 

* * *

  
BloodyAngel THANKS! GRACIAS! BITTE! 

* * *

  
reviewer  Wonderful name, thanks! 

* * *

  
Chrissy THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUU! (sorry I can't sing) 

* * *

  


MOONY MANSION-Where we find our heroes awaiting the arrival of Ginny Weasley (sorry I guess that sounded corny or like Poke`mon) 

"When will she get here?" Sirius exclaimed for the millionth time. "It was an instant message!" 

"Sirius calm down!" Dumbledore said popping another lemon drop in his mouth. 

"Hmmm," Remus thought. "Guys what if she also said the wrong address then she'd end up with Harry, though I doubt the two of them could get back here a second time if they couldn't a first. Sirius what did Harry say when he went into the fire?" 

Sirius looked thoughtful, "Well he said something like...Moo...Mal...ny... Mann....Mannor or something." 

"Hmmm...he said Mal Moon ny and Mannor. So he has to end up at some Manor. Probably someone's with a M in the first word. So M something or other Manor." Remus pondered. 

"Malfoy maybe..." Dumbledore suggested. "Malfoy Manor perhaps." 

"Oh no! No no no!" Sirius said jumping to his feet and pacing again. "If Harry ends up there he's worse than dead! He probably ended up somewhere else. Think of some other Manor." 

~Three Hours Later~ 

Sirius was still pacing, Remus was sitting thinking, and Dumbledore was on his twentieth Lemon Drop (those are really bad for his teeth). Sirius had worn down a line in the floor where he had been pacing, it was about a foot deep. 

"SIRIUS!" Remus shouted. "STOP PACING! You have ruined my floor!" 

"SHUT IT BED WETTER!" Sirius shouted back. 

"Dirty mutt!" Remus retorted. 

"Werewolf!" Sirius added. 

"MURDERER!" Remus yelled. 

"TRAITOR!" Sirius shouted. 

"MUDBLOOD!" Remus replied. 

"SLIMY GIT!" Sirius exclaimed. 

"SNAPE LOVER!" 

"AM NOT!" 

"ARE TOO!" 

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A GIRL!" 

"I"M NOT!" 

"YES YOU ARE!" 

"I HATE YOU!" 

"I HATE YOU MORE!" 

"I HATE YOU TIMES A HUNDRED!" 

"Times a million!" 

"Times infinity!" 

"Infinity times two!" 

Remus smirked, "Infinity is forever and you can't double forever." 

Sirius gapped at him, "Well..I..er...I still hate you." 

"I hate you even-" 

"Please will you two shut up!" Dumbledore said, Sirius and Remus looked back at him. "Thank you. I know you are both upset that we can't find Harry but taking it out on each other won't help him. I suggest we just take Floo Powder say Malfoy Manor and see if we get to Harry." 

"Er...ok," Sirius said. Sirius and Remus walked toward the fire before they could get there two people fell out. 

* * *

~At The Burrow-We find our two trouble makers making trouble what else!~ 

"Fred I think we should," George said looking at his brother. 

"I don't know," Fred replied. "Could be..." 

"Dangerous." 

"Fun." 

"Wacky." 

"Crazy." 

"Full of..." 

"Action." 

"Adventure." 

"Excitement." 

"Ok." 

"Ok." 

"Let's go," they said together. Fred placed his hand down and George placed his on top of Fred's. They threw their hands up into the air and started off down the dark hallway and down the stairs. Then the each felt a hand on their shoulders. 

"Ok, either you two tell us what you're up to or we'll call mum and get you grounded for a month," one person said. Fred and George whipped around and stared at Bill and Charlie, their two older brothers. 

"Er...we have a good explanation!" George said 

"Well started explaining," Bill said. George and Fred looked at each other and sighed. This was going to be a longggggg night. Fred and George went on and explained about Sirius and where Ginny and Ron were. 

"So we wanted to..." Fred said. 

"Go and help the out." George finished. 

"Please don't tell, cover for us!" Fred begged his brothers. He and George got on their knees, clasped their hands together, and held them up as if they were praying. "PRETTY PLEASE!" 

George gave Bill and Charlie puppy eyes. Charlie sighed, "Fine just hurry up." Fred and George high fived and ran towards the fire place. They threw in some Floo Powder. 

"Moony Manor," the said in unison, clear as glass. They stepped into the fire and fell out of someone else's fire place. "OWWWWW!" 

"Who are you," a man with greying brown hair asked. 

"Fred and George Weasley, Pranksters at your service," Fred said, he and George bowed showing respect and mock. "We were wondering where Miss Ginny Weasley was. We know she was called her some time ago on a mission for Mr.Potter, Black, Lupin, and Dumbledore. Where might she be?" 

"Ah, well, "the man replied. "I'm Mr. Lupin, Remus if you please. That is Mr. Black, Sirius to you, and Professor Dumbledore. Ginny hasn't arrived yet we were thinking she was lost." 

George hit Fred on the back of the head, "WE ARE SO DEAD! Mum will kill us for this! What do we do now?" 

Fred rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. 

"Well," Sirius said. "Now that you're here maybe we can locate them if you're willing to help." 

"SURE!" The twins screamed in unison. 

"Great," Remus added smiling. "Let's get to work." 

* * *

~Now to Heaven-Where our two dead heroes....well one of them is waiting and watching and the other one is pranking as many dead people as they can~ ^-^ 

"WHY OH WHY DID I MARRY YOU?" Lily shouted, staring at her now purple hair. "You of all my boyfriends!" 

"My good looks and Quidditch talent!" James suggested, kissing her cheek. 

"James, aren't you the least bit concerned with Harry's predicament?" 

"I didn't know Harry made a prediction!" James said actin surprised. 

"JAMES! I said predicament! It means situation, and you know I said that!" Lily screamed. 

"I know you're just so cute when you're all mad like that!" James squealed pretending to blush. 

"James! Oh! I swear if I had a galleon for every time you made me mad I'd have more galleons than any other person in the world! I'd probably have some where WAY over a million," Lily said hotly. 

"COOL! So you'd be like a Million-galleon-aire or something or other," James replied still smiling his head off. 

"OH!" Lily yelled. "YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" 

"And that's why oh so many people love, adore, and worship me," James said, kissing her on the cheek. 

"Yeah, right James," Lily replied. 

"Listen Lil, I'm going to go and prank on some Angels who accidentally got into Heaven, ok. See you later." James said flying off. 

"Oh, some days I ask myself why I married you," Lily said sighing. 

* * *

~Now We finally go over to Malfoy Manor-Where our four little heroes sit looking at the mysterious-faller-out-of-the- fire-placer-thing-person~ 

"Shh," Draco said. "Over here." He lead them behind a huge, green, four-poster bed. He Ginny, Ron, and Harry hid behind it. The person stood up and started dusting off their robes. The person was a very short man, he was thin, had little hair, and was dressed in worn out black robes. 

"He looks like a rat," Ginny whisper. Draco nodded and Harry laughed, Ron just looked at the man. 

The man waved his wand and muttered, "Plidtindum Robucus. Good good, at least now no one can get in or out through by Floo Powder." The man talked in a squeaky voice that made him even more like a rat. "Oh I must find Lucias, oh he has to know that The Harry Potter is missing alone in the wizarding world." The man started hurriedly pacing the room and making quiet alot of noise. 

Then all of a sudden the door behind the short little scared man (a/n-taken from the big bad wolf). A tall man, with a pointed face, slicked back blond hair, and long green robes burst in wand out and ready. "Pettigrew! What are you doing in my son's bedroom?" the man sneered. 

(Author's note-that does not sound right! But I put it in there to give Jay a laugh) 

"I...er...I," Pettigrew stuttered. "Harry....P...P...P." 

He might have continued but Ginny chose that moment to gasp loudly, and I mean very very very loudly! "Peter Pettigrew," She said. 

Lucias and Peter turned to where they were hiding, Peter looked scared but Lucias looked delighted. "Well, well, well," He said strutting forward. "What might we have here?" Though he seemed to already know the answer for he reached down and grabbed Ginny by the hair. She yelped and he lifted her up. 

"Well, a Weasley," Lucias sneered. "And what might you be doing in my house little one." He lifted his wand and used it to lift her head up. 

"I...I...I," Ginny sputtered. 

"LEAVE HER ALONE," Draco and Harry shouted together jumping forward. Ron quickly followed their lead. 

"I mean," Draco said, just realizing what he had done. "F...Father please she...she didn't do anything wrong...just there was a Floo Powder mix up and she ended up here. Let's just send her back." Draco started to blush he knew not to talk back to his father. What on Earth was he thinking? He was sure to get Crucio for this one. 

"Well, this is getting to be quiet interesting," Lucias said. He shoved Ginny into Peter's arms, she struggled and Lucias slapped her. "Be still child! Pettigrew take the two Weasley's down to my dungeon. I'll handle my son and..." He smirked evilly here. "Potter." 

Peter nodded he grabbed Ron's wrist and dragged him and Ginny out of the room. Lucias slammed the door shut as Harry and Draco tried to follow. "Oh don't worry your little friends will be fine. They'll have...fun. Though not as much fun as us." Lucias said still smirking. 

"Is fun good?" Harry asked Draco. 

"It's fun to him. Not for us. It's torture, literally." Draco replied. 

"Huh liteartiuy?" Harry asked. 

"In other words it's pure torture." Draco answered. Harry nodded and gulped. "We are so dead."   


AUTHOR'S NOTE-TA DA! The end of chapter...er...five! Right five. Sorry it's later and I'm tired. Gotta go to to **yawn** bed. Hope you liked this chapter. Ten reviewers and I'll give out chapter six. Gotta go! This goes out to my new friends Grey Wolf, Damien, Daniel (for you Howler ^-^), and SasseeSam! Thanks for being my friends you guys!   
*~*KEARA JORDAN*~*   
  



End file.
